Impossible
by purplefeather21
Summary: They say that loving someone can bring you great joy. As much as it can bring you pain and sadness. For Oliver Queen, it's always been more pain that hapiness. Then, he met her, and that changed. Or so he thought. An Oliver Queen/OC oneshot.


**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so I've had the idea of doing an Oliver one-shot for some time, but I've never had the time to type until now. Enjoy! And please review. This is set not too long after Smallville Season's 8 beginning. Takes place right after Chloe's wedding.

Impossible

He was smart and witty. A millionaire, and a playboy. There was no doubt about that from anyone, He was annoying as he was charming. He had the power to make women go weak in the knees at the sight of him. Some called it fortune, to be rich and extremely good looking. Or maybe it was just the fact he's Oliver Queen.

And him being the pompous as he is, or well, used to be, he never thought he'd see the day where he would fall in love, and neither did all of the people that knew him. Sure, they all wanted him to be happy and settle down, but doubted anyone could handle him. Then again, his friends never anticipated the day he would meet his match.

(Flashback)

_Oliver and his parents, Robert and Laura Queen had been going to the Luthors' home for what seemed like endless hours to him. _

"_It's an important business meeting, Ollie." his dad had told him. _

_And of course, it always was. So, he was required to go,, Sure, it wasn't the first time he had been there, but it wasn't his favorite place to visit. _

"_Honey, we're here." his mother shook him softly._

_Oliver opened his eyes, and realized he had fallen asleep._

_So, he took of his seat-belt, and walked towards his parents. Robert Queen rang the old-fashioned Victorian styled house's bell. A few seconds later, a maid opened the food. "Mr. Luthor is waiting for you in his study." He informed the Queens. All ready knowing what to do, Oliver kissed his mother on the cheek, and went to the Luthors' dining hall, where sure enough, he found Lex talking to Jason Teague. That wasn't the new part in this picture. What was new to him, was that blonde haired girl with them._

_(End of flashback)_

"Ollie? You with us man?" Bart Allen asked his Justice League mate.

"Yeah, I was just, uh.. thinking." Oliver lied.

"Sure you were, man." Arthur Curry smirked.

"Guys, guys, leave him alone. It's obviously none of your business if he doesn't want to share with you." Dinah Lance chastised.

"Oooh! Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Queen." Victor Stone mused.

Dinah growled. "What did you say?"

As Victor's grin faded, Oliver found himself grinning. "Oh, nothing, Dinah."

"That's what I thought." the young woman smirked.

"All right, that's enough. Settle down. Let's get straight to business." Oliver said in a business tone.

"Awesome!" Bart grinned.

"LuthorCorp still has 33.1 facilities all around the world still. Sadly, they are now more advanced, and well hidden. However, they will be taken down in time. Unfortunately for us, you can bet Tess Mercer, the new CEO of LuthorCorp knows about them." Oliver said.

"Wait, that's the redhead from the Artic, right?" Bart asked.

A.C nodded "Yeah."

"Gotcha." Bart grinned.

Oliver cleared his throat. "There's also another person Luthor has working for him."

"Who?" Victor asked.

"Jessica Teague." he grunted.

(Flashback)

"_See, Ollie? I said I would beat you, and I did." Jessica Teague smirked._

"_No, you cheated." Oliver Queen argued._

"_Did not! I just happened to take a shortcut." the young woman contradicted._

"_That you never said we could take!"_

"_Because I thought you knew that!" Jessica groaned._

"_Whatever." Oliver grumbled._

"_Aww, Ollie, are you mad?" 22 year-old teased._

"_No!"_

"_Sure you aren't."_

"_I'm not!:_

"_All right." the younger Teague smiled, and went to hug the older blonde._

_(End of flashback)_

And Jessica Teague would be…" Arthur asked.

"Jessica Teague is the daughter of Edward Teague, founder of the Teague law firm, and is the sister of football player, Jason Teague. She inherited the fortune of her parents when they died."

"And how do you know this?" Bart asked, receiving a whack on the head from Victor.

"Nosy." he muttered.

"Because I knew her, or at least I thought I did." Oliver explained, but seeing the confused expressions his friends had, he continued. "Her parents, along with mine and Patricia Swann's used to meet with each other."

"Oh, that makes sense." Bart smiled, and Oliver did too, but only half-heartedly.

"Guys, I'm tired, so I'm going to leave now. But, you're welcome to stay." Oliver offered.

"Sweet! It's not every day we're invited to stay at the prestigious home of the famous Oliver Queen." AC teased.

"Of course." Oliver smirked, and left to his room.

"Uh, guys?" Dinah addressed the three remaining people in the room.

"Yeah?" AC asked, and went to sit down next to Bart and the plasma-screen tv's, where the XBOX 360 was connected to.

"Did you notice anything weird about Ollie tonight? I don't know, he seemed pretty lost in thought the whole evening. He barely answered back when Clark was talking to him earlier." the young woman realized.

"Yeah, I did, but like you said, it's not my business." Bart answered back.

"Oh, so what happens to Oliver isn't any of your business? Some friend you are. And since when do you listen to what I say?" she huffed.

"And since when are you so PMS-y? Huh?" Bart shot back.

Dinah groaned. "It's just that Oliver is my friend, and I care about what happens to him."

"So do we, but if he has a problem, knowing him, he'll try to fix it, then tell us about it. Give him time, just give him time." AC said thoughtfully.

"Oh, we will. Hey, AC, I have a question for you." Bart smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Since when are you so smart?" he asked, receiving yet another smack at the back of his head.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Oliver was not sleeping. Oh, no, not at all. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. The things that were on his mind were the same as the ones from earlier in the day. Thoughts of Jessica Teague.

(Flashback)

"_Hey baby, what are you doing?" Oliver asked his girlfriend._

"_Looking at pictures." Jessica Teague held up the silver photo album that was in her hand._

"_Nice. Oh, look!! Those lovely pictures where you're pissed off at me. Isn't that nice?" Oliver asked sarcastically._

"_Lovely. Well, it's not my fault you were being a complete prat." she said in a voice that said, 'Duh'_

"_You got mad at me for no reason!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Nope."_

"_Uh-uh!"_

"_Whatever." _

_Suddenly, Jessica burst into giggles.\_

"_What?" Oliver asked._

"_You realize we were being completely childish right now, right?" she asked._

"_Yes, but I don't mind, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter." he grabbed her by the waist, and gave her a light kiss._

_(End of flashback)_

Oliver tried to push the thoughts of himself and Jessica and their relationship out of his mind. He hadn't been sleeping a lot lately, and it was beginning to take a major toll on his mind and his body. Besides, there was really no use in dwelling on the past, because it wasn't like he could go back and change what had happened. He had his life to live, and no matter how much he missed Jessica, he knew that there was nothing he could do about the situation.

But no matter how tightly he closed his eyes, and how much he tried to concentrate on making his mind completely devoid of all thoughts, Oliver just couldn't get the image of Jessica Teague out of his mind. He could see that beautiful smile of hers that he had loved so much, the times that the two of them had done nothing at all but simply enjoyed each other's company and been silly, the sweet, floral scent of Jessica's hair that Oliver loved so much, and so many other memories. He could see in his mind Jessica's long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders as she tossed her head back, and it was just too overwhelming for him. Oliver bit his lip and gritted his teeth as he cursed the fact that he just could not get Jessica out of his mind. If he didn't do something, he was never going to be able to go to sleep, which would mean that he would be groggy and disoriented tomorrow, and he couldn't afford for that to happen. His mind needed to be sharp.

_Flashback_

"_Would you two just shut up?" a visibly tired Jessica asked._

"_Aw, did we wake up you up, princess?" her brother, football player, Jason Teague._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, you did," Jessica replied, rather irritably._

_"What are you guys talking about anyway?"_

_Oliver Queen and Jason Teague looked at each other, and spoke in unison. "Nothing."_

_"Um, okay," Jessica said, not really believing them._

_Jessica rolled her eyes, and turned to Oliver. "Hey, Ollie," she smiled._

"_Baby." he greeted, and the proceeded to give her a kiss on the lips._

"_Ugh, gross! Do I look like I need to see that?" Jason asked disgustedly._

"_Well, you could always leave, you know." Jessica suggested, making her brother laugh._

"_I don't know. There is always the possibility of staying here and pissing you off." he teased._

"_Jay, big brother," she started, "I love you, but please get out. I can't have you in the same room while I'm kissing my boyfriend. It's weird. Please take the hint." _

"_Hmm.." he sat down on his sister's couch._

"_Okay, no, that's it. Get out, please." the blonde made a puppy dog face, knowing that was something her brother never was able to resist._

"_No! Stop that. Seriously, you're not funny. Okay, okay, fine. I'm leaving. Geez, great way to show your love for me." he joked._

"_You know I love you." she said._

_He smiled at the blonde._

"_No hugs?" she asked, knowing her brother wasn't one who liked hugging and all that "sentimental mush crap" as he referred to it._

"_No hugs." he confirmed._

_(End of flashback)_

_If only._ That simple phrase kept echoing through Oliver's mind as he tossed and turned throughout the night, trying to force his tired body to relax. If only things hadn't ended the way they had. If only he could go back and change what happened. Everything had been perfect in their relationship until that one moment. Oliver and Jessica had hardly ever fought, and their relationship had been a wonderful one and completely drama-free. But that one night, that one moment, changed everything and no matter how much he tried to forget, Oliver couldn't. He partially blamed himself for what had happened, but at the same time, he knew that there was no use in worrying because he couldn't change the past.

He hated nights like these. When he had so much time where he could think about things. Things he shouldn't and didn't want to think about. Especially when they related to Jessica Teague.

Jessica who had the power to hurt him and destroy him. Then again, she always had. And in one night, his world came crashing down.

_Tonight he and Jessica would be attending Lex's annual ball. No matter where he was, Lex always liked to have these expensive parties. And tonight, he'd be meeting Jess here._

_Or at least that's what they had agreed on. To meet here at 8:00. That was thirty minutes ago. Turning around to see who had just tapped him on the shoulder, he saw his girlfriend._

"_Jess, hey! Where have you been?" he asked._

"_We need to talk." she said, her voice strained._

"_Sure, but what if--"_

"_Now." she replied._

"_Sure." he said, and the two began to look for a room where they could talk. The settled for a room next to the penthouse's entrance._

"_Jess, what is this about?" he asked._

"_We're not together anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_That's right, Queen, because she's with me." Lex said, as he stepped out of the shadows._

That had been a little over a year ago, but he could still remember every word she had said. Every movement and face she had whenever he tried to talk. The cold look on her face when he spoke directly to her.

Tonight, as he was at Chloe's wedding, he was reminded of exactly what he didn't have.

He was about to go out and join the team again, when his phone rang. The caller ID recognized it as a private call. Seeing as not many people knew that number, he picked up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Queen? It's Lex."

"What is it?" he muttered.

"It's Jessica, she's dead."


End file.
